Jake's Dream
by RussettCullen
Summary: Jacob Black dreams the same dream every night, it is continuous, never ending. Battles against the Volturi, protecting his family, and a new friend. What mysteries lurk in his dream, and what does Jacob learn? Can he protect the people he loves, and himself?
1. Chapter 1

Jake's Dream

Night 1

It started off with me and my love Alice in our home, with our kids. I walked over holding Kat in my left arm and was holding her bottle in my right hand. Logan was attached to my right leg, sitting on my foot. Bunny wiggled his nose faster when Kat levitated him to her.

"Here honey,' I handed Kat her bottle. She smiled wide, I smiled back. Logan got off my leg and ran to the table when Alice served macaroni and cheese for lunch. My legs guided me forward, to Alice.

I wrapped my free hand around her waist. My smile grew wider when I felt kicking. Alice smiled and looked over her shoulder at me. I set Kat lightly on her feet, and wrapped my other arm around Alice. The baby kicked Alice's stomach happily.

"He's going to be handsome just like you, Jake." Alice beamed, I kissed her head. I hoped that family would never have to go through pain suffering, or anything ever again.

"I can't wait for him to be born. We promised even after forever." I spoke gently, and she kissed my neck softly.

"Yes we did," she smiles wide. The baby kept kicking, our smiling getting wider.

Night 2

I walked through the dark forest. It seemed never ending. The time passed. Tick. Tick. A deep breath filled my lungs and exhaled in impatience. My legs kept pushing me forward, my left arm started to extend to push the greenery out of my way.

The ground squished like I was walking on slime. Squish. Squish. My eyes searched for any opening. I heard a laugh and I walked toward it. The force pulling me in that direction made me burst into a run. My body starting to panic as I entered the clearing.

Nothing. Nothing? I let my eyes search. Nothing. My eyebrow raised in confusion. There was nobody here. Becoming very puzzled, I looked around again. Nothing.

Pow! Pow! I fell to the ground, it becoming hard to breathe. I tried to see what happened, but kept gasping for the air to fill my breathless lungs.

The man who shot me walked closer. I felt pain in my left shoulder, and lung. Aro kept coming closer, with many vampires behind him. The pain increased.

Night 3

I felt weak, but strong enough to get up. I shoved past Aro and the men, and bolted for the other side of the forest. A set of hands grabbed me, and threw me backwards. All the air left my lungs as soon as I slammed down on the ground.

Aro walked toward me, his eyes read 'your done'. My only response was to force myself up, and to run in the opposite direction of Aro. I heard many gunshots, and now felt a new stabbing pain in my leg. I fell forward and tried not to scream with the pain in my left leg. The ground was turning a horrid bloody red around my leg.

I saw Alice just then, standing behind trees. My voice struggled to escape and tell her to run. But I knew if I yelled, she'd be gone after too. I tried not to look at her, it would give her away. Her eyes were full of worry, and sadness. My heart beat fast, and getting very uneven.

More gunfire sounded, and I rolled quickly to my left. Dodging those attacks, my heart got more uneven with every beat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice jump with terror. Then all the Cullen's ran out with the pack. This was turning into a pure war! Something we didn't want, as it turned into World War 1 all over again! I then saw Edward run at Aro, ready to break off his head.

Night 4

Edward missed Aro's head by an inch. I stood and started to run, despite the unbearable pain. Making it into town, it was empty. It was like the nothingness in the forest. Nothing, but silence. I forced my legs to keep running the vast distance. More gunfire, I dodged to the best of abilities while running.

A new pain started to overwhelm me, a stinging and unbearable pain in my lung. It got even harder to breathe, but I managed it. The fear kept me running, and I heard continuous gunfire. There was a building, solid and safe. Dragging my feet some, I ran inside the building.

I watched as Emmett ran by the building, with Alec and Jane behind him. A scream held in my throat, and more gunfire sounded. I knew they had discovered my hiding place, so I stood and ran. My eyes searched for some sort of safety, but found none. I darted back out of the building, and ran straight into the forest.

Someone just then shoved me down, and scraped a knife from the top of my right shoulder, to my middle finger. I screamed out in pain again. The Alice came and kicked him into a tree. I got to my feet, and saw more vampires coming. Alice hissed and ran right at them.

Night 5

I held screams as she ran, so I stood and ran after her. But Aro wasn't interested in fighting her, he wanted to fight me! Aro side stepped away from her path and ran at me and then I felt big, cold hands grab my neck. I struggled to breathe, but I couldn't get one one tiny gasp of air.

A flash of Felix caught my attention. He held my neck, stopped my screams from trying to come. I gasped, or tried to, but no air. My lungs felt restricted from the hands around my neck. Screams a breathless scream.

I kept clawing at the hands, never able to get free. Decides on something, knowing it's along shot. Lifts up my right leg, bends it, and kicks Felix where he wouldn't like it. He automatically let go of me, so I took advantage. I started to run again, not certain where I am going. Keeps running as fast as I can, and hears more gunfire. Gasping for air, I ran more.

That's when I tripped, my hands catching me. There was a snap in my right wrist. Pain rushed through everything in me. My breathing was uneven, and my heart raced. I looked to my left, and there he was. Drowned in his own blood, grasping for his own air. Laying beside me was a bloody, dirty solider


	2. Chapter 2

Night 6

My eyes widened, I was surprised. I reached my left hand out to help him, ignoring my own pain. The soldier reached his right hand out to me, we were to far. Both of us weak, bloody, hurt, it was making us utterly tired. We both heard more gunfire, I looked to my right, saw Alice fighting. A sick twisting motion was in my stomach. She could get hurt!

I struggled to get back on my feet, but the ground felt like it shifted. Falling forward I caught myself with my good hand, and didn't hear one crack. More gunfire sounded and pain spread in my good hand. All of a sudden more pain in my lungs. I gasped for more air to fill my almost empty lungs. A scream sounded from a distance. Kat!

Struggling to get to my feet, I did. I ran as fast as I could to kat. She screamed, so I jumped and kicked the vampire in front of her. We both tumbled to the ground, I felt breathless again. I got to my feet as fast as I could, grabbed Kat, and ran to Logan and picked him up too. Bunny climbed on my foot, then kat levitated him into her hands.

"Run for daddy please." I set them down and they ran into the forest. My feet dragged me over to help Alice. I ran and ripped her attackers head off. Someone kicked me down, I stopped breathing. Alice destroyed the one who pushed me down.

Night 7

Gasp. I could hardly breathe. Blood covered the ground where I lay. Looking upside-down, I saw that soldier smile. He scared me some, but I felt like I knew him. But, where would I know him from? At the same time, same moves, we crawled over to each other.

"This...is scary." My voice shaky with uneven breaths.

"It is..." the soldier whispered back. We both heard the gunshots, and flinched at the banging sounds. Gasp. I gasped for air, and when I got some, it was dry and full of smoke. The overwhelming gas in my lungs made me cough. The soldier had the same reaction, coughing.

Right then I saw Felix, a smirk on his face. My heart thudded as fast as it possibly could. I grabbed the soldiers hand, and pulled us forcefully to our blood rushing out of our wounds, making a trail. We ran, me guiding the endless way. I could hear my heart still beating as best as it possibly could. Me and the soldier, both were panting, needing air, needing water.

Both of us searched, nut found nothing. More gunfire sounded in the distance. Our, my, absence was noticed. We started to run. The soldier looked behind.

"What's your name?" I asked breathless. He looked at me like I was completely crazy.

"My name?" He laughed as we ran. "It's Russet Wolf." My jaw dropped.

Night 8

"Russet Wolf?!" My heart thudded fast, that was the color of my wolf coat. I couldn't breathe again, the only sound was my heart. We both heard more gunfire, and I ended up were the soldier was covered in my own blood!

I sprinted for the beach, going as fast as I could My heart pounded fast, pouring blood out of my wounds faster. I tripped then, felt my lungs go empty. As if Russet Wolf copied me, and got up from beside me. Feeling breathless and weak, I got to my feet. My lung making me gasp for air again. How was this fair?! I would think to myself how it is only me and Russet Wolf hurt and on the go!

We started to run again, running for the beach. As soon as we hit the beach, we collapsed. Impossible to get back on our feet. My lungs ached and longed for the fresh air to fill my lungs, but it never only sound was our panting for air and water, gunfire, and the sound of ocean. Nothing was allowing the air in, only out.

I wanted to scream. To scream as loud as I could and more. None. No air, no scream, no breath. Nothing. I was afraid I was dying. One thing I was scared of. It felt like knives were stabbing deep into my lungs. Bloody knives.

Night 9

Gasping, choking. On what? Nothing. I didn't want to die. The only thing keeping me living, was my heart beat, and my will. The will was keeping my lungs and heart to not give out. I wouldn't, no, I couldn't die. What about my kids? My Alice? I couldn't and wouldn't give up. I have to do this! Live.

A growl rose up from my chest, and escaped my mouth. Sounding wet and foggy. My lungs grasped hold of the moist atmosphere. I wobbled to my feet, trying to keep my impossible balance. This was right, I heard things pop and crack as I stretched. Relief filled most of my body.

I reached my hand down to help Russet Wolf. He took my hand and stood beside me, His breathing became as good as mine. Horrid, heavy breaths. Scary how this was our fate. I struggled to think, unable to know what was to happen soon. That's when a flicker of a vision of a room, with a body. It was white like a hospital room.

As puzzled as I was, I tried to not over think this. What the heck was that vision for? Russet Wolf stared at me, as frozen as a stone. Not a word he said, he was just awaiting words. From me. All I could manage was a suppressed sigh. One of us would die. But who?

Night 10

We ran, not letting anything stop us. GUn shots were sounded and we fell forward. I gasped for air and tried to get back up. Russet Wolf was doing same thing, but in a different fashion. A screaming growl came from my lungs and out my mouth. Another, longer, vision showed.

'There was a body coated in blood, and no skin or clothes were shown. People ran to the still living, bloody body. some men were shouting for someone to get a doctor or a nurse. That's when a fire shown, covering my eyes during the vision.'

I felt burning, that unbearable pain. It was if I was on fire, the burning harsh. As the fire numbed, I got to my feet weakly. Russet Wolf stood beside me, and turned to me in concern.

"It's okay...I'm fine, really," I lied. He didn't seem to buy my lie.

"No your not, you are just saying you are." Russet Wolf knew it, but how? My lie was as smooth as silk.

"Well, I will be. But, we have to take down Aro." I sighed, knowing it would be a long shot. He just nodded, and started to walk as I did. I couldn't understand what was really happening. When more gunfire sounded, we started to run. Our feet carrying us back to the battle field. I tripped again, and Russet Wolf disappeared again! Panic surged through me. What had just happened? Where did Russet Wolf go?


	3. Chapter 3

Night 11

I was in a daze, actually more shock than anything. My head pounded, my heart racing. It felt all wet and sticky, blood. I couldn't move, or I wouldn't. Only me here, Russet Wolf gone, not at the battle field quite yet. More panic washed over me, fear came with it.

Someone picked me up by my neck and dragged me somewhere. These hands felt big, cold, and violent. It all clicked, Felix. He was either going to end me, or bring me to Aro. I wanted to scream, but my air was mostly cut off from his hands and my punctured lungs. Felix threw me onto the ground, my head slamming into someones feet and legs. This time I couldn't tell who it was.

"Thank you, Felix. Hmmm...he's quite injured." I knew that voice, the voice that lead to the person who would end me. A breath finally entered my throbbing lungs, and held in my throat so I wouldn't scream. My eyes finally slowly opened. The floor was brownish grey, and the shoes on the man were pitch black. His name wouldn't come to my mind though.

"No problem, master." Felix left, and the name was coming to my mind. I rolled onto my back and saw those creamy red eyes look down at me. I felt sick, I knew this was it. He would kill me, because he was Aro.

Night 12

Aro smiled, not in a good way. A jolt of energy flooded my body. I felt more powerful then I had in days. Getting to my feet, I got to level with Aro. My eyes narrowed, and his smile grew more wicked. A weak growl escaped my throat.

"Don't be wasting your breath young, Jacob." He looked me over, and became confused. "Russet Wolf..."

"You-you don't kn-know him!" I stammered. Aro laughed, I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm looking at him," he smiled. My eyes searched, but Russet Wolf wasn't here.

"He's not-not here!" My lungs were having a hard time getting air with every word. He looked over me again, my eyes narrowed even more.

"Yes he, you, are." He kept going, and my breath caught.

"I'm not h-him...am I? N-no, I am not." I breathed.

"You might not be, or just your clothes drenched with blood reminds me of him." Aro started to frown, my heart beat sped up with every long second. He walked closer to me, and I tried backing up. His hand grabbed my hurt wrist, and yanked me against him. He used his other hand and placed it on my back, holding me to him.

Aro took his hand on my wrist, and put it to the back of my head. He made me rest my head on his shoulder at an angle. Then he leaned in and his teeth inches from my weak neck. I felt to weak, so I let him hold me there, ready to bite me. That's when I felt my body go weaker, releasing energy.

Night 13

His teeth pressed lightly on my skin, they felt cold and sharp. Like razor blades cutting through a marshmallow. I felt weaker now, energy left me quickly. That's when something slammed into us, throwing us around the room. I slammed into a wall, hearing a sickening cracking in my back. Russet Wolf came back! He ran to me, and scooped me up into his arms.

"I'm so sorry kid." Russet Wolf whispered and started to run, me still in his arms.

"You-you left!" I cried, tears steamed down my face.

"No I-I didn't." His voice cracked, just like mine.

"Th-then where we-were you?" Tears kept coming down my bloody face. Tears and blood are horrible for combinations.

" I wa-was with you..." Russet Wolf told me. I didn't understand, but I had to just go along with it. "I would never leave you to die. Never Jacob, I can't. You die...so do I. I have th-things to tell you, but not tonight."

"What? Te-tell me! Please!" I begged uselessly, he shook his head. "You-you have to t-tell me..."

"If I told you, I wouldn't be here later on. So I won't. Jacob, son, we are bonded in ways you won't know." He found a cave and set me down on a smooth surface. "Be patient Jacob, and you will be rewarded if you do."

I nodded as I saw another flicker of a vision: family. My dad's face, wet from crying, but a smile. I wondered what this meant. What was the point of everything? I just had to know...

Night 14

Confusion washed through my weak body. I hadn't seen my kids in days, not even Alice. My mind searched for some type of a solution. A weak and fogy sigh escaped my lips. Russet Wolf snored soundly, his breathing uneven. Another vision occurred:

'A doctor ran over to that body in the grass. He went to check his injuries and to see if he was still truthfully living.'

I was shocked then, it was just surprising was all. The more visions I seemed to get or see, but my mind put 'memories' instead of visions. A memory? BUt, this has never happened, not yet...I sighed loudly. This was like a gigantic puzzle, every 'memory' and everything that's going on is trying to become complete.

Another vision: 'A doctor again, working over a bloody arm, my bloody arm.'

Panic rushed through me, I was way to weak to even raise my head. My body lay on the cold, rock smooth, ground. I bite my lip hard, chewing it some to relax my tense nerves. This was my life now, empty, dirty, unsatisfying. That's when I heard a noise, a thud. Then a sweet bell like voice saying, "Jacob?"

It was a whisper, but that voice I longed for. My Alice.

Night 15

She caught sight of my limp body in an instant. Her small figure moved with grace, as she ran over to me. Alice pulled me into her arms, and she started crying.

"I thought I lost you, Jacob!" Alice kept crying. I wanted to comfort her, but I was to tired to move. Russet Wolf woke up, and looked at us. "I can't lose you Jacob...never!"

My body laying limp him her arms gave no reaction. I blinked slowly, at a loss for words. That's when I heard a cracking noise from outside the cave. My weak heart raced, knowing danger was coming.

"We need to get out of here!" Russet Wolf ran over to us. "If we don't they'll kill him!"

"Okay," Alice breathed, then she looked at me. "We are going to get you out of here Jake. They won't touch you!"

Unable to do anything, I took a deep shaky breath and blinked slowly.

"Hurry!" Russet Wolf made us stand, Alice still carrying my body. Alice's eyes were black, and you could tell she was holding her breath. We heard the cracking again, then a laugh. Guess we were spotted, as Aro stepped into my view. Alice hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Remember, this is a dream. The context of the story is going to be a little weird the next two posting. I hope you enjoy the awkwardness direction the story will take for a little bit! I enjoyed writing it even though it doesn't make sense to the Twilight world. Don't worry, it'll make better sense soon enough! Don't forget to rate how the story is :)**

Night 16

Playing dead wasn't an option. Aro's eyes were glowing red; just like the blood on his pale lips. The air around me burned my eyes, but I was unable to blink. My body to weak to even react to Aro. Alice hissed again at Aro. Russet Wolf blocked Aro's view of me.

"Give me the young child and we can all go home..." Aro smiled, and I was growling mentally, loudly.

"Never!" Alice hissed even more, she held me tighter in her arms. It didn't matter whether she broke me or not, I was already broken. Aro ended up chuckling.

"Shut up bloodsucker!" Russet Wolf growled now. I was shocked at his words. No one really ever used them but the pack. As shell shocked as I was, I tried to snap out of it. Aro froze at his words as well. Who was Russet Wolf, and why would he care so much about me?

"It's been a while. No need to use childish words." Aro's smile became a frown.

"Well you've done enough to...us" Russet Wolf countered. Us? What did he mean? Us as a whole? Or just us three? Confusion swiped across my face. Russet Wolf, this used to be bloody soldier, just said _us_!

"Us?" I choked out. Everyone looked over at me.

Night 17

"Yes, us Jacob. All of us...mostly you and me. I still can't tell you why yet." Russet Wolf told me. I wanted to know, this was so confusing.

"Please..." I begged, and this time Aro shook his head. My weak muscles narrowed my eyes.

"You will know when your healed Jacob. Out of this dream. This nightmare. Your dream Jake." Aro wasn't lying, I could see it in his eyes. Well I guess I know why I'm still living. I'd be dead if this was real.

"If I'm dreaming...then what's going on?" Sadness grew in my eyes.

"Not tonight Jake..." Alice knew too?! What was happening? A nightmare now understanding? What's next? Edward doing the hula?

"I'm so confused!" I screamed, jumping away from Alice, going toward Russet Wolf. He towered over me! He was taller? Who was he? "Tell me...please. I'm so scared."

They all shook their heads. I was defeated. Defeated by the somehow unknown. It wasn't fair. This nightmare gave very few clues. I wanted to beg for them to tell me. But I knew they wouldn't.

"Let it play...out" They said all together. A sigh, biting my lip. Then I nodded.

Night 18

And like nothing happened, I was back in Alice's arms. The hissing and growling continued. That's when in an instant, I was out of the cave with Alice.

"NO! We...we..." I was to tired, and weak.

"Shh..it'll be okay, Jacob." Alice tried to reassure me, but it didn't work. My right hand reached out in the direction of the cave. Howling and hissing was all I could hear.

"Please...no...we gotta...have to...go back..." I was on the verge of passing out.

"Jake, my love, please calm down and relax." She kept trying, but I couldn't be discouraged. Another vision came: 'Alice and me, sitting on a porch, holding a baby girl.'

"A girl..." my eyes started seeing black.

"A...girl?" She stopped running, she smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. "A baby girl...your baby, Jake...our baby."

An involuntary smile appeared on my face. I wanted to see the baby, badly. But outside my dream, the word 'boy' played. My dream and reality were opposites.

"Our baby...girl..." darkness coated my vision. I was out of it. Alice screamed.

"Jacob!" was the last word I heard. Everything was slipping. It can't. After all, it was my dream.

Night 19

The shadows were cloudy. I was senseless. Everything was closing. Like a princess locked up in a tower. That's when I saw her. Mom. Was this a dream inside a dream? 'Cause I wasn't sure.

"Jacob, baby, honey, my son." She smiled. I looked up more. My mother, here before me. I didn't know what to do. Another thing I noticed, she was an angel. Her wings fluttered gold and silver. The outfit she wore was pink and gold. Pink shimmering with her every movement .

"Mom...I can see you. Why?" I couldn't stop staring.

"Your dying sweetie." Her hand reached for mine, and I took it.

"I can't be..." I couldn't smile, I couldn't frown. "My visions..."

"I'm sorry honey. Just please...look in the mirror." She led me to a mirror. I didn't want to see me. I was a disaster for sure. "Look my son. Your beautiful."

My eyes locked on my feet. I was wearing white shoes. That wasn't right. So I decided to look at the mirror slowly. I looked right up to my eyes. They were still brown, but now they contained tiny hints of speckled gold. My eyes slowly looked myself over. I wasn't Jacob...

Night 20

I stared at him, me. She was right, I was beautiful. Along with my gold sprinkled brown eyes, I wore a pure white suit. It was a mix of pajamas and a tux combined. Silver sparkles glowed off my outfit. Just like a vampire, I was completely flawless.

This "Man in the Mirror" was now me. My black hair was slicked back, more silver and gold sparkles glistened in my hair.

"Wow..." I smiled and it really sparkled white. It was beyond a dazzle. I laughed, and it sounded with harmony. My mother smiled at me.

"Now you see my son. Your a perfect angel." She kept smiling, as did I. "This isn't the end of your nightmare. It's the beginning."

"What do you mean?" I looked at her.

"You need to know everything." She continued, I nodded. "You have now powers that are unimaginably possible."

"What would they be?" I questioned further.

"I wouldn't know yet." Her answer was truthful, I nodded again. I looked back in the mirror, taking notice of my big, soft, gold and silver wings. They fluttered, and I turned back to my mom. "I have a task for you."

"I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Night 21

**A/N Remember what I said about how this is a dream, and everyone has those really, wacky, scary dreams. Well, this chapter of 5 nights is really strange. I promise the next chapter is more normal. But here is a wacky and crazy chapter. :)**

I lay down, looking at my body. My body?! A bloody body...a doctor came over. He was called over...my poor body. I was dead. I had to accept that now.

"He can't be dead..." Alice cried. Russet Wolf got there now, and looked straight at me. How did he know where I was sitting? He walked over to me.

"Listen kid, you gotta end this." Russet Wolf whispered.

"End who?!" I half screamed.

"The Volturi..." his face grew darker. How could I, of all angels and people, end them? "You know how to. You defeat them, and I'll tell you everything."

I nodded, then he got up and left. There was no power in me, at least not my knowledge. People then picked up my body and left. They were doing this in my visions.

"I can't live without him!" I saw Alice crying in pain. "Never could've..."

"Don't worry, you won't have to." Russet Wolf patted her back.

"How?! He's dead! He can't come back!" she kept sobbing.

"You'll have to wait and see." Russet Wolf smiled.

Night 22

I was ready, already training. My wings let me learn how to fly, and my powers came. My mom helped me learn.

"I'm ready now!" My eyebrows narrowed. I was awaiting this fight. I was gonna kick Aro's butt!

"Be patient. They can still kill you, Jacob. They kill you, you disappear. Also, keep watch over your body. They could ruin it more." My mother cautioned. All I could do was think. Thinking of a plan to stop this so called "war."

"Alright mom, I'll be careful." I nodded, and went over to my body. My hand reached out to tough the body's lifeless hand. It was cold, still, and pale.

"I can't believe he's gone..." Alice cried over my body. They had taken my body to the nearest hospital. The room was pale, yet white. This was also in my vision. Carlisle then walked in with a rag, and a bucket of water.

"Don't worry my love, I'll figure this out." I knew she couldn't hear or see me. My feet guided me o Alice, and I kissed the top of her head. "I'll figure this out, I won't let you down."

Night 23

The trees couldn't stop me, I could run right through them! My first task, get rid of the army. My eyes searched for any vampire, and I found one. With a glare, he burst into flames. My power.

I started taking out the whole army. One by one they started going down. I started to search through the whole forest. The sun started to set, the moon raising higher.

"Where are you?..." My eyes combed the dark greenery. "I didn't get them all...I know I didn't..."

A vampire passed my sight, I sprinted towards it, jumping on its back, knocking him down. The vampire screamed as it burst into flames from my glare. I lightly jumped of its back, my wings holding me up in the air.

I got to the ground slowly, my feet touching the ground soft and light. Now it's time to find Aro. My feet dragged me around slowly, tiredly. I collapsed, to weak. Gasping for air shocked me, then I went into shock, passing out. Tomorrow held my next task, finding, and ending Aro.

Night 24

My eyes opened slowly the next morning. That's when I saw feet right in front of my face. Black dress shoes, only the Volturi wore these. I looked up slowly, seeing and meeting Aro's gaze.

I jumped quickly to my own feet, Aro laughed at my reaction.

"Ready to die?" I snickered.

"I already am!" Aro replied delicately.

"By dead, I meant in hell." I sneered.

"No young child, that's where I won't ever go." He chuckled.

Heat flooded to my back, and I phased. My giant wolf paws landing onto of Aro. A loud growl rose from my chest. I was ready to end him, for good. He hissed, and shoved into my chest, slamming me back into a tree.

"Not this time child." Aro smirked, and I felt taunted. So, I ran at him. This time I ripped off his hand. He screamed, then smacked at me with his other hand. A yelp escaped me, I slammed back into that same tree.

This time I couldn't get up. Even as an angel, I could get weaker. Aro laughed as he walked slowly towards me. So, I rose to me feet, as best as I could.

Night 25

Aro was close, so I ran at him again. I was getting ready to take off his head. He jumped to the side, out of my way. I snarled and turned toward him. He wouldn't win, I would.

'I'm going to end you!' I thought towards him. My eyes narrowed, and I ran towards him. He ran to the side, and I followed. With one swift movement, shock flashed across his face. In that same instant, I had his head off. It was in my mouth, my teeth holding it by the head.

I knew it wasn't over yet though. I phased back, slipped on my pants, then grabbed my lighter. Aro was lit on fire, and I collapsed beside it.

The heat warmed up my soul, and I closed my eyes. I started to feel the burning, and I growled. It was an undesirable burning.

"Jacob!" My name was called, but everything started turning black.

"Please wake up!" Another voice, but louder.

I wanted to scream, but the darkness was closing me in. Black. Dark. Then I saw only red, blood! All I heard then was screaming. My screaming. I was very confused, so I kept up the screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Night 26

Screaming, seeing blood...Hours later, I saw only sheep. I was counting sheep/

More time passed, and my eyes opened slowly. I saw my dad, smiling down at me with tears in his eyes.

"Where...where am I? Confusion took place in my head.

"You're at the hospital, it will be alright." My dad tried to sooth me.

"Thank goodness!" Alice cried.

I looked over myself. My body was all casted and wrapped up. A frown came on my face. Then reality hit me like a slap to the face. I was alive!

"Is Aro gone?" I croaked, Alice nodded.

"All gone, Jacob. No more worrying." She smiled, tears in her eyes.

"You have explaining to do..." I looked at Russet Wolf.

"After you rest. You've dealt with a lot right now." Russet Wolf smiled.

"Fine." I growled, he laughed.

"Sleep." Billy gave a smile.

"Fine!" I sighed.

They all laughed as I curled up into a ball. My eyes closed slowly, as I slipped into sleep mode.

Night 27

My mind was wandering in the world of dreams. The dream was about random things. It was about my family, the kids playing in the backyard, Alice and me were sitting on the porch swing. Alice laughed delicately, and I smiled. Everything was perfect, then I was up.

"It was all a dream?" I opened my eyes slowly. A small sigh escaped. My eyes searched the room. No one...odd...

"Hey love..." Alice came in with a smile. She carried a tray with many foods.

"Hey..." A smile spread across my face. She smiled and skipped to my side.

"Hungry?" Alice asked.

"A little..." I answered.

"Here you go!" She smiled as she set the tray on my lap.

"Thanks!" I smiled and started eating.

Russet Wolf walked in with a smile. He walked over to my other side. They both waited till I was finished eating. My attention turning to Russet Wolf.

"You have some explaining to do." My eyes narrowed.

"Yes I do." Russet Wolf nodded. I looked at him curiously.

Night 28

"Well it started as a normal day." Russet Wolf began. "I was walking through the forest. My wife stayed home with our son. That's when I sprinted, the world felt like it shifted. All of the sudden I ended up in the middle of a fight.

"I got shot over and over. Then I saw you. The second I saw you, I knew I had to protect you. So, I did as much as I could. When you fell beside me, I felt the instant connection. I knew your name right away, Jacob Black. After I recognized you, everything made sense.

"That's when I started helping you." He concluded.

"There are some things I don't understand though..." I pressed.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"How did you...disappear?" My face showed pure questioning.

"What do you mean?" He asked me again.

"A few times you...magically disappeared..." I was very confused. "At times I was running, and the you were gone."

"Oh! That..." Russet Wolf bit his lip, I raised an eyebrow. "You turned into me, Jacob. I'm you, just older..." I gasped.

Night 29

I stared at Russet Wolf in shock. "You're me?!"

"Yes." He nodded.

"How old are you?!" I questioned him. My eyes burned with curiosity.

"I'm thirty-four..." he answered me honestly. My eyebrows raised.

"You're only thirty-four?!" I continued to stay in shock. He nodded slowly. "But...are you still a wolf?"

"Yes, I'm still a wolf." He answered me again.

"Then why...why do you...look older?" My mind continued to stay curious.

"I look older because, as the years pass, you start to look like a full blown adult. You stay the age you did when you phased, but you just start looking older." He continued to answer.

"So...I'm gonna look like you in a few years?" More questions entered my mind.

"Yes," Russet Wolf nodded.

"Who's your wife?" I couldn't stop asking!

"Alice," he smiled. "The love of my entire existence."

I smiled wide.

Night 30

A few days later, the older Jacob Black went back to his wife.

After a week, some of my casts were removed. Then, we went home. I spent days relaxing, and playing with my kids. During the nights, we all watched a movie or played a board game. We played on teams. Kat usually played on my team, and Logan with Alice.

One morning was one of the best. I woke up, got the kids dressed. We ate pop tarts with cut up apple slices. Then I went to get Alice out of bed.

"Jake..." Alice squeaked as I helped her stand. She laughed and looked down. "I can't see my own feet!" But besides that, it's time Jacob..."

"It is?!" I smiled, then ran and got things ready. The kids followed me around like troopers.

After everything was ready, I loaded everyone and everything into the car. I sped a little bit over the limit to the hospital. When we got there, Alice was checked in. The doctor quickly set everything up. Then that moment came. Alice gripped my hand and screamed through her teeth as she gave birth.

**A/N: All the answers! Haha! Only one more chapter left! It's the shortest one, but it is really sweet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Night 31: Our Forever**

Alice was done giving birth, and I brought and Kat into the room.

"This is your baby brother guys." I told the kids, and their faces lit up like lights on a Christmas tree. Kat climbed up on a chair next to Alice's bed, and Logan climbed up on the bed beside Alice's feet.

"What's his name?" Kat asked sweetly.

"We don't know yet sweetie." Alice smiled.

"How about Logan?" Logan smiled.

"We have a Logan." I smiled wide as we laughed.

"Yes we do." Alice laughed. Bunny sniffled, and Kat smiled wider as she pet him.

"Let's see, we have Jacob, Alice, Kat, Logan, and Bunny taken." My smile grew wider as I talked.

"How about Joe?" Kat smiled big.

"No...how about Lola?" Logan laughed.

I smiled wide, then laughed agin. Alice handed me our baby boy. This was mine and Alice's child, no one else's. We were the proud parents of the three most amazing kids in the universe.

"I have the most perfect name!" Alice beamed. "Jace Alke Black!"

I smiled wide as tears formed in my eyes, then I looked at my sone Jace in my arms.

**A/N Thanks so much for reading Jake's Dream everyone! Means a lot! This was my first fanfiction that I really every finished, that's why it's not so thrilling. I have another Jake's Dream though. This one is called Jake's Dream: Shades of Night. And let's just say that one will be a lot more better, long, and it will make a lot more sense ;) Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
